Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth
by Bonesda
Summary: Something happens during the final duel with Voldemort and Harry only had one month to live or does he? H/G, R/H, R/T.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just having some fun._

Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth

Prologue

Harry never thought this day would arrive. The day he both anticipated and dreaded. He now stood face to face with Lord Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry's friends, family and classmates stood behind him ready to back him up if something went awry. Voldemort's Death Eaters were doing the same for their master. Everyone had the same feeling that this would be the last confrontation of the war, and both sides had not held back.

Both sides were battle worn. The two sides now left the deciding factor of the battle to their leaders. They approached each other slowly. One could taste the high tension in the air as they stood face to face for seconds in silence. Voldemort spoke first, "This battle its seems has reached a stalemate."

"It would seem that way? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry responded with as much venom as Voldemort used.

"I must admit, Harry Potter. I am surprised you were able to gather this kind of resistance as fast as you did," Voldemort started grinning.

"That's what happens when there are people being oppressed."

Voldemort's grin faded. "You should know I have reinforcements coming, Harry, and I highly doubt you have many more on the way." He paused to let what he said to Harry sink in. "I will have enough forces to keep you in that castle indefinitely. How long can your resistance last under constant attack with no way out?" He smirked. "Are you ready to watch the ones you supposed love die in the worst ways possible?"

Another silence began and ended moments later when Harry formulated his response. "Then let's make a deal, Tom-"

"Don't call me that," Voldemort spat.

"Voldemort then."

"Well let's hear what the great Harry Potter has come up with to save his precious loved ones."

It was Harry's turn to grin. "A one on one duel to the death." Voldemort smirked again. "If I win, all your forces are to surrender. They will be tried to the full extent of the new Ministry's law. If you win, you give the defenders in the castle a way out and you do not hunt them down like you have down over the last year and a half."

"Those terms don't seem to have anything in it for me. You seem to win either way."

"That's because you didn't let me finish. I didn't add that if you win, I can guarantee that no one in the castle or behind me will stand in your way to take over the world if you want to," Harry smirked.

"So if I try to take over the world after I kill you none of your resistance will stand in my way to try to stop me?"

"Those are the terms."

"We are in agreement then." They proceeded to take the oath with each other.

"We will begin after we have explained the terms to everyone else," Harry concluded. Voldemort nodded. Harry made his way back up the hill to the castle. He stopped before those he considered family.

"Well Harry what are the terms?" Ron asked weakly still being held up by Bill and Hermione after having almost lost his leg.

"One on one duel. Him and me to the death. Either way it ends," Harry replied laying his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Take him back to the Hospital wing guys-"

"If you think for a second I'm going to be sitting in there not knowing what's going on after being with you for a year and a half you have another thing coming to you, mate," Ron cut him off and then added, "I'm not dying anytime soon so don't worry about me."

"What did you two decide on the outcome of the battle?" Remus asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"If he dies today, all his Death Eaters will turn themselves in."

"And If you di- lose?" Hermione voice slipped.

"If I die today, everyone gets to leave free and he promised to not hurt anyone of you for a year. I also said that none of you would be standing his way of ruling the world after." Harry noted the grim looks his adopted family had. "I don't plan on dying today. If I do die today though, I want you all to go so deep into hiding no one will ever be able to find you again. Is that understood?"

"No one will be finding us if you lose today, Harry. We promise," Arthur reassured him with everyone else reluctantly nodding.

"Alright where was I? Oh that's right I was looking extraordinarily heroic," Harry said with a grin turning around. He heard someone laugh quietly. He noted he even got a grin from Ginny. 'Its good to see some kind of smile from her,' he thought.

He walked away from those he loved one last time. 'It's time to finish this. This war has gone on far too long.' Voldemort was also walking away from his army. When they met about ten meters apart, the air seemed to crackle from the amount of magical power pouring off the two foes.

"Well then let us begin," Voldemort said smirking and launching his worst at Harry.

A slash of his wand through the air was enough to deflect the spell. Harry smirked at Voldemort's almost bewildered face obviously he had not considered Harry Potter a suitable foe enough to be able to so easily deflect his worst. "Did I forget to mention I've been practicing a bit?" Harry added. Voldemort scowled and launch into a series of deadly spells that Harry blocked weaving and sewing his wand through the air. Harry began his offensive shortly after that.

A spectator that had not known what happening would have thought the first thirty minutes of this battle of titans was a spectacular blinding show of lights. Several times in that time period the two armies watching were nearly thrown off their feet from the sheer force when two of the spells made contact.

'Thirty minutes is a long time to be throwing and blocking spells,' Harry thought as the thirty minute mark was reached with the strike of the clock tower in the castle behind him. Both looked a little worse for wear. Harry was beginning to find it hard to move his wand arm to block and attack. Voldemort's breathing was getting ragged.

Harry sent one more spell at Voldemort, which he just side stepped. Voldemort rose from his crouched position he had taken during the battle and smirked. "It would seem we are even in power and knowledge of spell work," he began, "Lets continue this battle of wits in a way real men would fight." Voldemort, using his wand, wove a series of light strings and before long a flash occurred and floating in front of him was long black bladed weapon.

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and thought about the only weapon he would want in this situation. He smiled when he felt the ruby encrusted hilt of the sword of Godric Gryffindor slide into his hands.

"Well let's continue..." Voldemort made a thrust with his right arm much faster than Harry thought he could have under the circumstances. It was not enough, however, to defeat Harry. He dodged the blow and threw one himself, which Voldemort parried easily.

The trading blows went on long after each was tired. Voldemort threw one last strong blow, which knocked Harry down to his knees. Voldemort smirked, "It would seem that I am about to win this fight and the war. I must say I am disappointed. I thought you would be able give me at least a bit more of a fight. That's right, Harry. I have just begun. I can continue well into the night," He laughed. "I thought you were supposed to know something I don't Harry."

Harry now on one knee both hands gripping the ruby hilt as a walking stick. Harry smiled at Voldemort's last comment and looked up. Determination and realization in his eyes Harry replied, "But I do know something you do not, Tom. I know what love is."

"Oh Oh its the so called greatest power again. I'll tell you something, Harry. Dumbledore's great power was lost to him. If you know better then tell me what is this 'love' he is taking about?"

"That's easy," Harry smiled and replied. "'Love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offense. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope, and love; but the greatest of them all is love.' Thats what I learned you know not, Tom." With that Harry made his decision. He ran at Voldemort with every ounce of speed left in him. Voldemort pushed his blade left and up; Harry dodged down to the right. Voldemort turned his blade down and brought it in a stabbing motion down. Harry meanwhile plunged the Sword of Gryffindor deep into Voldemort's throat. What happened next was the part Harry had been dreading but was ready for. Voldemort's blade stabbed deep into Harry's left arm. Voldemort fell backward with the sword in his throat dead unable to breathe. Harry dislodged the sword from his arm.

He turned around a smiled as the Hogwarts defenders gave a deafening cheer running as one toward their hero. He looked down at his arm and saw the veins in his arm turning black. 'Darn I was afraid of that,' he thought before he collapsed. He grasped his arm hard and tried to focus some of his magic. His family got to him first and looked at him concerned. "Take me to the hospital wing," he gasped. "Don't touch my left arm."

Bill came to his right side and picked him up as the others made a break in the coming crowd. Five minutes later they entered the hospital wing and was immediately approached by Madam Pomfrey. He pointed at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "Get them out of here." Remus quickly ushered them out of the wing (not easily mind you). "I need the strongest anti poison you have now, Poppy," Harry said trying to keep his breathing and magic stable.

Bill set Harry down in a bed in a back room off the nurse's office. The nurse raced around bringing Harry many potions, which he swallowed quickly. He sighed when some of the effects lessened. Everyone smile when he did that. "Don't be too happy yet. I'm still probably going to die," he said off-handily. Reactions of shocked spread through many of their faces. "His sword was poisoned," Harry explained. "and from the looks of it and knowing Tom. Its a dark poison that doesn't have a cure. If its the poison I think it is and I'm sure it is, then I only have a month left to live." By then, many of the men were also starting to cry. "Its a slow acting poison. It will slowly eat away my magic then my life force until I die."

A/n: Alright so here it is my new story. I hope you all noticed the quote from the bible. It is one of my personal favorite quotes. I always thought the Harry and Voldemort should duel so I wrote what I thought it would have looked like had Harry been training for it.

I'm warning you some of you probably won't like the ending of this one it take an odd turn.

I'm sorry to those that were waiting for more from Past Harry. It is being put on the back burner and will be rewritten entirely after this one is done. Bear with me on this one it doesn't really start into the actual story until the next chapter. This one is necessary though.

Next Chapter: Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's Reactions and harry lets Remus in on something.

A/N2: Yes yes I am alive and have finally decided to restart this. You'll notice I went through and took out a lot of the obvious grammatical errors. I'm sure I missed some still, but until this is more complete it won't be worth of a beta so oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hope

A/n: I apologize for the last chapter normally I'm a stickler for grammar and using the rigth words where they are suppose to be. I guess I slipped up a bit.

_  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just having some fun_

"The sword he used was called the Fang of the Serpent," Harry continued explaining. "The long blade blade gave it away. The blade is covered in an almost legendary poison: Serpertanous Toxcium. The Fang of the Serpent is the only known object that uses it. The sword of course once belonged to Salazar Slytherin," Harry smirked when he remember the other bit about the blade. "It was actually made specifically to combat the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

The poison on a normal person would eat through their magical core and their life force in a week." Harry laughed. "The good news is that I am and have never been a normal wizard. My magical core is far larger. It will take more time for the poison to eat through the core."

Harry paused to examined the people around him. Everyone wore looks of remorse and sadness. Harry hated having those faces look the way they did mostly because of his actions. What really got to Harry were Remus' eyes which seemed dead. 'At least none of them have died,' he thought. He continued more solemnly, "There is no known antidote. In fact there has been only one other known occurrence of the poison." He paused again. "That person died in three days. I'm confident though that I have far more time than that even with the strain I just put on my core today," He added smiling weakly.

"Boy you have changed, kid," Remus said moments later. "You sure have learned a lot on the year and half trip you left on." Harry smiled. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?"

"There is no known cure for whats attacking my core."

Minutes passed the Weasley's that were present pat him on the shoulder as he gave them all a weak smile (Mrs. Weasley add a bone crushing hug of course). When the Weasley's had left, it was just Remus and Tonks standing by Harry's bed (Poppy had other patients to attend to). "You know Harry you are taking this quite well," Tonks started.

"Well I have not be entirely truthful," Harry started. "There's a plant that's nectar produces a strong potion that might be able to rid me of the poison-"

"Where is it? How do we get it? You tell me how far. I'll go and get it," Remus said the light returning to his eyes and sitting up straighter.

"Well thats just it no one actually knows," Harry began again. Remus' eyes loosing their color again. "The research I have read says that the plant only blooms enough to get the nectar when the planets are nearly in alignment."

"Well we'll look into when that will occur next-"

"Two weeks," Harry said. "I looked it up out of courtesy when looking into the plant."

"Okay, where can we find it then?"

Harry laughed at this one. "You like this one. The plant is so rare its legend. In fact, you might have heard of this legend before: The Fountain of Youth." Remus and Tonks each had faces of shock. "The plant hasn't been heard of in almost 300 years."

"Did the research you were using come to anything about the location, Harry?" Remus asked before adding. "Come to think of it: is this research trust worthy. Whose are you using?"

"The research comes from a very trust worthy person. The person found that there was rumor to be a plant with the right description somewhere in some ancient Indian ruins in Central America.," Harry replied.

"Who wrote this?"

"A woman named Whiskers," Harry smiled at the realization that appeared on Remus' face.

"Harry, do you know who Whiskers was?"

"I believe her more commonly used name was Lily Potter," Harry said. "Apparently one of the things she worked on at in the Department of Mysteries was the location of the so called Fountain of Youth. While my parents were in hiding, she continued her research unbeknown to the department. I found her journals she wrote on the subject in hiding in the main Potter vault during a visit in September."

"Wow! I had no idea your mother would be working on something this legendary," Remus laughed. "We always teased her for being such a know it all. Now she may have a chance to save her son from a horrible death." Remus' face looked determined as he said, "I'll put a team together we'll leave immediately. Even if we ave to find the Fountain of Youth we find it."

"I trust you completely," harry said smiling. "Uh could leave Ron, Hermione and Ginny out of the team though. I don't want them thinking about running out to get a cure. I just want to spend time with them."

"Of course, kid," Remus added with a knowing smile. "Just don't do anything to rash. We will find it."

"Of course you will. Now go find me a cure."

"Come on Dora. We have a plant to find." Remus pulled Tonks' arm they began to walk out.

"Oh can you send Ron and Hermione in now," Harry said as they turned around. They nodded.

Seconds later his two best friends rushed towards his bed. Both looked concerned. Ron spoke first, "Bloody Hell!! That was cool. Where did you learn to blood do that kind of spell work? And the Sword stuff at the end was bloody awesome!!"

"Ron!! You shouldn't do ask him those kind of questions especially when there is obviously something else," Hermione scolded Ron.

Ron murmured, "Sorry, mate." Harry waved it off. "So what is going on, mate? Why did you need to get to the hospital wing so quickly? The stab wound did not look that bad."

Harry looked down knowing what he was about to tell them would bring down their moods. "I don't know how to break this to you but the blade Voldemort was using had Serpertanous Toxcium on it."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione went white. "But Harry thats so rare. It was only used once? On the- oh no. He was using it wasn't he?" Harry nodded.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on?" Ron asked sounding almost nervous.

"Serpertanous Toxcium is a very rare very toxic poison. It is only known to be used as a poison on the Fang of the Serpent, Slytherin's sword. How long, Harry?"

"About four weeks."

"Four weeks until what exactly?" Ron asked slowly.

"Until I die." Ron's skin was as white as a ghost. He always feared Harry could die at the end of the war but was not ready for the reality that it was happening before his eyes. Hermione was sobbing and almost collapsed has Ron not caught her. "Its not the best way to die but we knew the war was probably going to end this way."

Hermione got control of herself minutes later. Ron still looked white. "You should tell Ginny. She will be more than broken after news like this," Hermione started.

"I know"

"She isn't to happy with you at the moment. Keeping her in the dark for-"

"Hermione I know what I could have done better with her will you just let her yell at me for it," Harry said. "Ron will tell your sister if she will see me I'd like it very much."

"Just break it to her sof-"

"Will you just go get her please."

Ron left to get his sister. Hermione moved to follow as Harry said, "Just where are you going?"

"I'm going to the nurse," Hermione said then added at Harry's confused face, "I want her here for when she has to revive you after Ginny blows up at you before you tell her."

"Haha very funny-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU ARENT DYING YOU WILL BE IF YOU DONT EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" Harry was cut off as his ex-girlfriend walked into his room. Harry flinched when she said the dying bit. She looked at him coldly and walked slowly. She turned to Hermione. "Don't worry, Hermione. I wont hurt him...much." Harry flinched again at the coldness in her voice. Harry had never seen Hermione moved as fast as she did leaving the room and closing the door.

"Well you going to explain yourself," She asked coldly and walking toward him slowly.

Harry felt his body get the urge to slide away from the approaching red-head. "I'm sorry-"

"Thats what you say for breaking up with me and leaving me in the dark for a year an a half!!" Though he wouldn't admit it later, he was find her kinda sexy so angry (though he perfer the anger was not directed at him). "No word a year and a half and then today when you are injured and insist upon going to the Hospital Wing you make me wait. I was hoping to be in here when you told them what was happening but I guess I don't get that kind of luxury," Ginny continued her rant. Harry was surprised she had not drawn her wand on her yet. "You're lucky Bill took my wand." Harry thanked Bill a thousand times for that. Harry was stricken when she said, "I guess I'll just go back to Dean then."

She turned to leave. "I guess that means you moved on then," Harry said.

"Maybe," she replied stopping back to him.

Harry thought about his next move. "Will you at least come to my funeral?"

"What?" She asked turning around so fast he was surprise she had not hurt neck.

"I'm dying, Gin."

Wide-eyes greet him after that and a couple of "No!"'s. Harry nodded. "Voldemort's blade was poisoned and I have about one month to live."

"No, you cant die. You're Harry," Ginny said before repeating it several times. Harry knew he won her back when she added on her last repetition, "You can't die. Not my Harry."

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said before he was bombarded by her throwing herself beside him on the bed putting her face into his chest sobbing. He robbed her back and stroked her hair saying comforting things to her. Minutes later upon hearing the yelling stop, Ron and Hermione were waved in by Harry when they peaked in. Ron came over and methodically rubbed Ginny's back with Harry. Hours later Ron and Hermione were each sleeping in a chair. Ginny fallen asleep beside Harry after crying the entire time. 'Not exactly how I pictured us getting back together,' he thought. As he drifted off to sleep he silently prayed to every divine being to help Remus and his team find what they needed so he could spend the rest of his life with her.

A/n: All right this is where the story really beings. This is where the fun starts appearing. I got most of this chapter while trying to fall asleep one night. I loved the idea of harry only having one more month to live. I also thought the Fountain of Youth stuff was and ingenious idea though I am a tad basis. So leave me a review if you want to see how this turns out I have lots more drama and adventure to go through before I'm done with this and I don't know if you want more if you don't tell me so please R&R.

Next Chapter: Remus sets off with his team and Ginny makes a rash decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -Gets a big neon sign that reads 'I don't own Harry Potter'-

A/n: I'm sorry for the long wait on this it took me a while to write as will the next chapter but I promise it will get done. my spelling and grammar kind of suck and I'm without beta so if I missed something big I apologize.

Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning with Ginny still asleep next to him. He looked around and noticed that Ron and Hermione had left their chairs empty. He also was surprised to find that Ginny now had an extra blanket around her she did not have. 'Going to be interesting conversation with who put that there,' he thought as he gazed down at Ginny. She looked so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping. He made circles dragging his fingers along her back.

She began stir after a few minutes of him doing that. She looked up at him sleepily then began blinking clearly surprised she had just woken up next to Harry. "H-hi."

"Hi, Gin," Harry responded smiling trying not to laugh. "You fell asleep last night on my shoulder. Remember?"

"Oh yeah you told me-" She cut herself off. "Are you sure there is nothing cure the poison?" She asked sounding as if she was begging him to contradict what he told her earlier.

"There is no known cure for the poison currently attacking my magical core."

"How long?"

"I estimate about four more weeks," he replied softly. She pulled him into a tighter embrace.

"Will there be any side-effects?" she asked minutes later.

"Not until then end. Then it gets downright painful. According to the one known application of it, Serpertanous Toxcium causes organ failure after the magical is destroyed, but thats not until the very. Until then, I'll be able to live moderately normally. I have to take so potions to help slow the process. I should not really use magic either as it could help the poison move aggressively," he answered.

They laid silently for a while both enjoying the other's company. "You know I'm sorry for breaking up with you like I did," Harry began breaking the silence, "I just could not have been able to survive the thought of you dy-" Harry stopped thinking about the irony of the situation. "I guess I would have known what it's going to be like for you."

"Let's not talk about that, harry. I forgave you the moment you came back to the castle and me." He smiled at her and then looked embarrassed when his stomach growled. She laughed and asked, "Hungry?" He nodded. "Why don't we go get breakfast then?"

"I was kind of hoping to avoid the crowds for the time being," he replied.

"Oh well then I'll go get us something and bring it back," She suggested and then added, "I want to talk to my parents anyhow."

He nodded. She got up throwing the blanket off her and left leaving Harry alone. He began thinking about a lot of things when she was gone: How long would it take Remus to find the Fountain of Youth? Better yet will He find it? "Who am I kidding course he'll find it?" he thought.

He was broken out of his train of thought when there as a knock at the door. "Come on in."

Remus walked in with a determined look on his face. "We're leaving in six hours."

"Who are you taking?" Harry asked

"Kingsley is letting me take some the most elite aurors and archaeologists the ministry has left," he began. "He's the new minister by the way. Tonks would not let me not take her." Harry smiled. "We were up most of the night looking over your mum's notes-"

harry laughed. "You shouldn't have done that. You have two weeks."

"Were looking for something that hasn't been found in centuries. We need as much time as were going to get."

"What did you find out? Any locations in particular?"

"Your mum said in her notes she found some mentions of it in the ancient Mayan city of Copan," Remus answered. "We're starting there."

"Well then I wish you luck. Be careful some these ancient civilization like their booby traps and curses. For my sake find this thing so I can live. I really don't want to die," Harry came back smirking.

"Stay alive kid and don't do anything too spontaneous," Remus said. He pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I'll try but you know Ginny," Harry called as Remus left laughing.

Ginny returned ten minutes later with four trays of food saying, "My mum said that you looked a bit gaunt, and that you would need to your strength to fight the poison, so she would not let me go without bringing all of them."

Harry laughed. "I haven't gotten a good meal in a while."

While they ate, Ginny told Harry about everything he had missed over of the last year and a half at Hogwarts. Harry did not talk much just to give a reaction when one was in order. She seemed to just enjoy him being their listening to what she had to say. When they were done eating, the couple continued their conversation lying next to each other on the bed. When conversation dried up between the two, they were just content to stare at each other or snog passionately for a minutes at a time.

After hours of lying on the bed with no conversation, Ginny blurted out, "Marry me"

"What?" harry replied sitting straight up.

"Let's get married Harry."

Harry stared at her trying to figure out if she was pissed or mental. After guessing that she was probably serious about getting married. "Ginny... I'm dying. We would not have time for very much of anything." He paused before saying the thing that really tore him up, "and you'll be a widow by the time your eighteen. Thats not fair to you, love."

"I don't care," She said with that wondrous blazing look in her eyes. "I have waited eight years to have you. I'm not going to let some poison take away me from being your Mrs. Potter. I love you more than any poison could hurt you. I wont be happy unless I can see my dream come true and it seems I am running out of time to become Mrs. Potter."

"What about your parents?"

"Not that it matters but they said as long as I was happy we could to do it."

"All right when?" he said smiling.

"Really?" she asked.

"if you really don't care that you'll be a widow so young then I say yes." Harry answered.

Ginny then did something most un-Ginny like: she squealed. She pulled him into the tightest embrace yet. "Oh I love you." She started pulling him out of the bed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To our wedding..."

he stopped and pulled her to him. "What?"

"I kind of told my parents that you proposed last night," she said. "Don't worry they were happy just a little disappointed they didn't know until I told them," She added seeing his wide-eyes. "Mum said if we were going to do it we should do it soon so we could be married as long as possible."

He stood there for a moment. "Well all right but we are not getting married in these clothes," he countered pointed at there blood stained clothes.

"Well what do you suggest we do about that?"

Harry smirked. "I'm sure your mum and Hermione could do something for you. I'll have Ron transfigure something for me." She nodded and they started off in the direction of the head's office. They found all their close friends and family there already. Ginny took her mum and Hermione into where the head's bedroom would be. Harry waved Ron over to him and they left and went into an empty classroom.

He explain what he wanted, and Ron obliged the best he could. Harry was shocked, when he looked at the black formal robes he now had on. Looking closer, he found that a emerald lining along the edges gave the robes an even better look. "Wow Ron where did you learn to do that."

"Hermione and I have spent a lot of time together. She tends to read a lot and sometimes i'll read over her shoulder what she is reading," Ron replied blushing crimson. "She was reading a tailoring spell book a couple months ago."

They started to walk back, when Harry had a stroke of brilance. "Ron would be my best man in a few minutes?"

"You didn't have to ask that. I was going to just stand up there with you," Ron answered laughing.

Harry pulled a small ring out of his pocket and handed it to Ron. "As best man its your job to hold on to the ring right?"

"When did you get this?"

"It was my mum's wedding band. I found it in the vault we went to to."

"You had been planning this for that long?" Harry nodded.

"Who is officiating this anyhow?"

"Kingsley." Ron smiled. "he said he would be more than happy to have the first official thing he did was officiate the wedding the of the Chosen One."

They stopped at the gargoyle. "are you sure you want to this? I mean she can be a bit a handful and bit annoying."

Harry smiled as he stared off into space. "There is no one I'd rather do this with. There is no one I'd rather spend the last of my days with. Even with her flaws, she is the one that stole my heart and never gave it back, so I am in this for as long as I can be." Harry turned to his best mate and an understanding of sorts passed through them.

"Lets get your married then," Ron replied happily.

They relaid the password and up the steps they went. They opened the door and found everyone had switched to a mirror lay out of what it was. The altar of sorts would be near the door so that Ginny would come down the steps from the head's bed chambers. Kingsley was therefore waiting for them at the door.

Harry took a moment to look at the people sitting in on this spontaneous ceremony. Remus sat grasping Tonks' hand tightly. He nodded at harry, and harry was instantly glad he had not left earlier than he said. The Weasley brothers sat together all grinning clearly happy for their sister. Even Hagrid was there though Harry was not sure how they got him to fit in the room with everyone else there. Harry looked up and Dumbledore's portrait and found Dumbledore to be smiling at him. He nodded to the portrait and returned the smile.

They waited mere moments before Mrs. Weasley came down the stars and sat down on her side. Hermione came down next in a simple lilac dress. She winked at the boys and then made her way to her spot.

When Ginny came to the top of the stairs with Mr. Weasley, Harry stopped breathing. Ron leaned to his ear and said quietly, "Breathe in and out we do not need you dying from lack of oxygen." Harry took a deep breathe and was sure he saw Ginny giggle a little bit. She was wearing a long white spaghetti-strap dress with some interesting bead work at on the skirt part of the dress arranged florally. Harry was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful and immediately thank Hermione and Mrs. Weasley for their amazing spell work.

They made their way carefully down the stairs. Mr. Weasley looked more proud of his daughter than harry had ever seen. When they got to Harry, Arthur kissed her check softly and sat by his now sobbing wife. Harry took both of Ginny's hands and silently mouthed "Wow!" as he looked her up and down. Unfortunately due to the small number of people in the room everyone knew what was going and on and laughed.

"I think we all agree upon that, Mr. Potter," Kingsley chuckled. "This is my first time officiating a wedding so you'll have to accept my apology if this is not as formal as a normal wedding." Everyone chuckled softly. "I have not known these two long, but I see in their eyes they love each very deeply. I met Harry when his guard went to pick him up from his relatives' house before the start of his fifth year. Even then I could see just how much everyone would need him in the coming years. I could also see the independence Ginny radiated when I met her. I think even before they knew it they were made for one another." he paused for a moment. "Do you to have vows you want to give one another?"

Harry thought about for a second and nodded as Ginny did the same. Harry went first, "Ginny you're the love of my life and the sister of my best mate. Who would've thought that I would have fall in love with the girl that has seven older brothers that could tear me limb from limb if they thought I did something to hurt you not that I would." Everyone softly chuckled as Ginny playfully hit his shoulder. Harry smiled. "I don't think I'd be able to live without you. I know I say that and I realize how ironic it is that you may be without me soon. I'm sorry I left you for so long. Please know that I did it so that you would not have to go through the horror of being on the run." Him, Ron and Hermione visibly shuddered. "I think I've know all along that you were the one for me. It just took six years to get it through my head. I watched from a far as curses missed you by a hair yesterday and shuddered at the thought of one of them connecting. I saw you smile when I made the joke about looking like a hero. You are the only girl I could find that saw the me that want people to see: harry. So... I promise to take the time we have and live it happily; I promise to cherish everything about you from your beauty inside to your beauty outside, and I promise to watch over you when I do die."

Ginny choked out, "I should have gone first now I'll be choked up because of that. You Prat." Everyone laughed as she paused to gather herself. "I have loved you since I was fifteen. I had a crush on you since I was eight. I didn't know then what I know now though. We may not have long together, but I promise to love you for who you are: Harry just plain old Harry. I promise to love you and when you die I will love you more if that is even possible." Harry chuckled. "For now until that becomes a reality we live life like we should: Loving each other."

When she was done Kingsley called for Ron to give harry the ring. Ginny stared at the simplistic exquisite ring she now had on her ring finger. "So now by the power invested in me by the fully naive magical world (no really what were you thinking making me minister) I declare you bonded for life. You may no kiss your bride." Harry pulled Ginny into a soft passionate kiss then deepened it as the Weasley brothers wolf-called and whistled. "I present to the those few of you in the room for the first time Mr and Mrs. Harry Potter."

A/n: Wow that was long chapter. I got to admit 2500 words is a lot longer than I thought.

All right I admit it this was cheesy and fluffy. I promise that the next chapter will be mainly plot. This chapter was needed though because of another spontaneous decision they make later.

The wedding ended up having to be here as I wanted Remus to attend and I wanted it to be something really spontaneous they did.

I apologize for those of you that like formal wedding stuff. I am not personally into that kind of stuff and as it was Kingsley first time and with it being harry and Ginny I thought they might have given him some liberties.

I'd like some more feed back if people would say something even if it is a word like yes or no. I need to know if people want me to continue or not.

If I do get enough people that respond positively to this story I'll also need to a new beta to run things off of as mine is to involved with other things.

Please R&R


End file.
